For the non-lethal destruction of targets, explosive-driven RF (radio frequency) generators are used in addition to high-power microwave sources (HPM). The electronic components of a target are thus destroyed through the target-aimed transmission of RF rays or the operation is interfered with through dazzling or jamming, without destroying the target itself. A radiation source of this type is disclosed in reference DE 199 59 358 A1.
The problem with this type of approach is that it also interferes with the communication between participants of friendly communication systems if these are located within transmitting range of the jamming transmitter and the frequency range covered by the jamming transmitter. Shifting to frequency ranges outside of the range covered by the jamming transmitter is not the best solution as this requires new transmitting and receiving equipment. In addition, the ranges can be severely restricted for higher frequencies, for example as a result of damping, etc.